Silent
by Chapelier
Summary: Et s'il n'était pas ce que l'on croyait? S'il n'était pas le fameux mage noir? Et s'il n'avait pour but que d'anéantir la véritable menace? Et si c'était le plus grand mage noir qui avait fait disparaître le Lord Voldemort?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** **:** Cet univers appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne suis donc maître de rien, sauf peut-être des dérivations de cette fanfiction !

**Rating** : M pour violence à venir !

Prologue

Il tuait pour sauver. C'était vrai, mais qui l'aurait cru ? Alors il s'était tu. Son mentor-même ne savait rien, mais il ne l'aurait pas cru dans tous les cas. Le grand mage noir, le terrifiant Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était devenu un meurtrier. Tom Marvolo Riddle était devenu le Lord Voldemort. Mais personne ne savait pourquoi. Tous pensaient qu'il était fou, que c'était par soif de pouvoir. D'autres, trop naïfs, ont cru qu'il était possédé. Mais quoi ? Personne ne voyait ? Personne ne doutait ?

Certes, il voulait du pouvoir, mais pas pour les raisons que tous imaginaient. Certes, il n'aimait pas les moldus après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, mais de là à les tuer. Certes, il avait tuer son père mais par vengeance. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ?

Alors oui, il était un meurtrier. Oui, il était cruel. Oui, il était un monstre. Mais si ils savaient pourquoi, si ils savaient ce qui les attendait. Il voulait uniquement les sauver. Tous. Et eux s'étaient réjouis de sa disparition. Le plus grand mage noir qui n'était plus. Le plus grand mage noir qui ne l'était pas. Si, tous, ils savaient. Si tous avaient su. Mais malgré ça, il n'abandonnerait pas. Il ne les abandonnerait pas. Il était un Serpentard. Le descendant direct du célèbre Salazar Serpentard. Alors il honorerait sa seule véritable maison. Il fera preuve de toutes les fourberies et ruses possibles pour arriver à ses fins. Ses horcruxes avaient été créés dans ce but. Par prévoyance.

Il n'abandonnerait pas.

...Pas tant que Harry Potter vivrait.


	2. Chapitre 1: Commencement

**Disclaimer** **:** Cet univers appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne suis donc maître de rien, sauf peut-être des dérivations de cette fanfiction !

**Rating** : M pour violence à venir !

**Attention spoil !**

Je souhaitais remercier les personnes qui ont montrer de l'intérêt pour le (très) court prologue de cette histoire ! Et aussi, je m'excuse du temps que je peux mettre pour ajouter un simple petit chapitre... Néanmoins, je vous encourage à laisser des reviews, bien que la partie la plus intéressante ne sera pas encore présent avant un ou deux chapitre (à voir?). Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

Chapitre 1

Tout est flou. Du moins, pour ceux qui ne savent pas. Mais lui, il savait déjà tout, depuis le début. La première prophétie... Il était le seul à la connaître.

C'était l'un de ses camarades de chambre qui l'avait énoncé durant quelques minutes où il était en transe :

_Un mage noir plus puissant que Gellert Grindelwald naîtra durant le XXème siècle. Il fera sombrer les mondes sorciers et moldus dans les ténèbres et le sang, entraînant avec lui des innocents qui chercheront à le protéger sans savoir qui il est vraiment._

Tom n'avait pas osé en parler. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas pensé. Néanmoins, il s'était décidé. Car si un mage noir menaçait le monde, alors le plus grand mage blanc cherchera à l'éconduire. Et jamais, jamais !, le jeune Riddle ne laissera son mentor se mettre en danger, bien qu'il ne douta pas de sa puissance. Albus Dumbledore était comme un père. Il lui avait permis de sortir de cet enfer qu'est l'orphelinat, dix mois sur douze, depuis ses onze ans. Il lui avait permis de découvrir le monde de la magie, d'avoir un véritable chez-lui... Alors oui, il s'était décidé.

Mais pour battre un mage noir aussi puissant, il faut connaître soi-même cette magie interdite. Donc il apprendra tout. Plus aucune magie ne lui résistera, plus aucune science, rien. Il deviendra même enseignant des Défenses contre les Forces du Mal après avoir quitté Poudlard en tant qu'élève. Ainsi, il pourra s'assurer que les plus jeunes apprendront convenablement à se défendre. Il planifia tout. Et en découvrant les horcruxes, il accepta aussi de se salir les mains, mais il fera attention lorsqu'il exécutera son plan. Il ne voulait pas tuer d'innocents et ne s'en prendrait donc qu'aux criminels en liberté, respectés ou non, connus ou non. Et pour augmenter sa puissance, il ne laissera rien au hasard : des objets ayant, majoritairement, appartenu aux puissants sorciers qu'étaient les fondateurs de Poudlard, serviront de réceptacle. Il étudia même le nombre de fois où il scindera son âme, connaissant la puissance du chiffre sept. Mais tout dégénéra.

A Poudlard, il ne put recevoir le poste vacant de professeur des DCFM, Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu. Il avait au début, utilisé comme prétexte le jeune âge de Tom, mais Riddle savait. Son mentor ne lui faisait plus confiance. Les effets secondaires de la magie noire étaient largement visible sur son apparence. La rage grondait dans la poitrine de celui qui se faisait appeler le Lord Voldemort. Une rage d'autant plus grande lorsqu'il avait su que sont père détesté était encore en vie. Alors, il se vengea. Tuant l'homme autrefois aimé de sa mère et qui l'avait abandonnée alors qu'elle était enceinte. Tuant ses grands-parents paternels et faisant accuser son oncle après avoir modifié sa mémoire. Tuant ceux qui avaient offert une vie de malheurs à Tom Marvolo Riddle. Et doucement, sa propre âme se noircie. Il en vint à aimer voir cette terreur dans le regard qui comprenait, trop tard, lorsque l'éclair vert se dirigeait à une vitesse fulgurante vers eux, que leur passé et leurs fautes les rattrapaient.

Et les événements se poursuivaient en empirant. Tous ne voyaient qu'un meurtrier, alors que lui se voyait comme le bourreau qui exécutait ceux qui étaient parvenus à passer outre la loi. Un peu enfantin sans doute, car il restait un meurtrier. Mais il ne voyait que son but. Tout le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Et il trouva même des compagnons pour l'aider dans son but, les Mangemorts.

Il devint dangereusement instable. Tuant énormément, tous ceux qui cherchaient à, d'après-lui, l'empêcher de trouver ce fameux mage noir. Était-il né ? Il l'ignorait. Le trouverait-il ? Il en était certain. Albus Dumbledore intervint donc, créant l'Ordre du Phénix, cherchant tous les moyens possibles pour arrêter Tom. Ah... Le grand mage blanc n'avait rien vu venir. Mais il ne voyait toujours rien. Juste la folie meurtrière, la haine envers les moldus, ce vil serpent qui tuait toute personne le défiant. Et une lueur d'espoir apparu pour chacun avec la prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney.

Et ainsi survint la nuit la plus célèbre du monde sorcier. Une nuit connue de tous. Voldemort avait trouvé la maison des Potter grâce à l'un de ses partisans. Il l'avait pénétrée, y avait tué James et Lily Potter, et s'était retrouvé face au bébé qu'était Harry Potter. Celui qu'il avait tant attendu. Celui dont il désirait la mort plus que tout. Celui qui l'avait obsédé durant des années, qui l'avait rendu fou. Il avait levé sa baguette. Peu importe que ça soit encore un nourrisson. Il savoura ce moment encore un instant. Harry Potter disparaîtra. Le sort fut prononcé. Deux yeux verts fixaient le mage. Le sort était lancé. Mais tout bascula. Le rayon se retourna contre Tom. La disparition du seigneur des Ténèbres aux yeux de tous.

Mais dans l'ombre, sous une forme des plus affligeantes, il se préparait à revenir. Son esprit se torturant à comprendre comment, un enfant, pouvait-il posséder un pouvoir aussi destructeur sans même savoir utiliser la magie ? La folie le guettait encore un peu plus, l'enserrant dans l'étau de ses bras à chaque instant.


	3. Chapitre 2: Attente et défaite

**Disclaimer** **:** Cet univers appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne suis donc maître de rien, sauf peut-être des dérivations de cette fanfiction !

**Rating** : M pour violence à venir !

**Attention spoil !**

Merci pour les reviews, et désolé de cet énorme retard, bien que je ne me sois fixé aucun délai pour chaque poste... Mais bon, vous comprendrez que les vacances n'aident pas pour écrire et poster ! Donc, j'ai le plaisir de vous offrir ce deuxième chapitre. En espérant que vous ne me dénoncerez pas pour torture psychologique sur notre très amical Tom ! Mais je me tais, et vous laisse lire la suite !

Chapitre 2

Il était faible... Tellement faible... Mais vivant, ou presque. Une magie tout simplement redoutable. Comment avait-il pu perdre face à un nourrisson ? Comment ? Il n'était plus rien. Intérieurement, il se mit à sourire. Il n'était peut-être plus rien, mais ses horcruxes étaient là pour lui rendre un corps et sa puissance. Après tout, sa prévoyance va lui permettre de se relever maintenant. Mais il allait devoir patienter. Alors il imagina de nombreuses façons de faire son retour. Il se vengera, l'enfant pouvait en être certains. Il retrouverait ses Death Eaters, leur ordonnera de revenir à ses côtés, enrôlera leurs enfants qui pourront approcher Harry Potter, et enfin, il le tuera. Oh, quelle plaisir il y prendra ! Et peut-être massacrera-t-il aussi ceux qui oseront rejoindre ce salopard de mage noir ! Oh oui, s'il tient à eux, il souffrira de cette vision... Ses derniers instants deviendront une éternelle et insupportable agonie, autant mentale que physique. L'Avada Kedavra ne servira qu'à en finir. Tous les sortilèges pouvant causer la souffrance iront à la rencontre du corps de l'adolescent. Oui, adolescent. Il est hors de question d'attendre qu'il devienne un adulte et un sorcier accompli ! Il a raté sa chance un fois, il compte bien se rattraper et faire oublier à tous cet échec. Ah ! Il avait tellement hâte de voir leurs regards à tous, lorsqu'ils sauront que le Lord Voldemort les aura débarrassé du pire être qui soit. Même s'il les entendait chanter sa propre disparition, bientôt, ils chanteront celle du soi-disant héros ! Tsss... un héros. Il ne s'agit que d'un bébé qui n'a même pas conscience de ce qu'il a fait ! De la chance, rien que de la chance... Les autres sont si stupides, mais ils ne réaliseront pas l'erreur qu'ils ont pu commettre en pourchassant le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ou bien... Peut-être que tout ceci était prémédité ? Peut-être savait-il ce qu'il souhaitait faire ? Peut-être que même ces stupides prédictions n'avaient été prononcées que pour l'induire en erreur ? Et Albus Dumbledore aurait pu être à la tête de ce plan. Il est si manipulateur... Il est parvenu à liguer tellement de sorcier contre lui. Son mentor l'aurait donc trahis ? Non, non et non. Impossible. Même si le directeur d'Hogwarts était manipulateur, qu'il n'avait pas chercher à comprendre les actes de son protégé, il ne pouvait pas avoir tout organisé du début jusqu'à la rencontre entre le maître des Death Eaters et du bébé Potter. Il n'aurait pas sacrifié autant de personnes pour ça. Quoi que...

Et ce sont dix années qui s'écoulèrent ainsi. De sombres pensées, des croyances troubles, et une haine grandissante. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ce jeune homme : Quirinus Quirrell. Un garçon qui voulait être puissant, qui était attiré par la magie noire. Sa rencontre avec ce qu'il restait du Lord était une occasion unique pour lui, il fallait qu'il la saisisse. Oui, même informe, Voldemort possédait toujours le charme de Tom Riddle. A peine le professeur de l'Etude des Muggles eut-il accepté d'aidé le Lord qu'il signa sa perte. Ce dernier obligea le malheureux inconscient à retourner avec lui à Londres. Car Voldemort se tenait au courant, et il savait que Nicolas Flamel avait déposé sa précieuse pierre philosophale à la banque des sorciers. Une chance en soi. Mais le vol ne fut pas une réussite. Le seigneur des Ténèbres pris alors contrôle du professeur Quirrell, et commença à réfléchir à divers plans pour récupérer cette pierre qui pourra lui rendre sa vitalité et son corps. Une année entière passée à Hogwarts, une année entière en cohabitation avec Quirinus Quirrell. Une année à remettre ce dernier dans le droit chemin à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait du Lord. Et cette vieille connaissance, Severus Snape... L'un des plus fidèles Death Eaters. Il était là, passant pour celui qui souhaitait obtenir la pierre. Après tout, qui aurait soupçonné le pauvre et malheureux professeur Quirrell ? Tout avait été si bien préparé, les défenses mises par les autres enseignants furent balayer d'un revers de main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son impatience était à son paroxysme. Il était comme un enfant qui accédait enfin à la surprise finale d'une chasse au trésor. Mais ni son hôte ni lui ne fut capable de comprendre. Le Miroir du Risèd ? Qu'elle idée farfelue Albus Dumbledore avait-il pu avoir ? Il devait devenir sénile... Vraiment, le chien était une bonne idée. Le Filet du Diable aussi, les clefs volantes demandaient une certaine habileté si l'on ne savait comment s'y prendre sans utiliser le balai. L'échiquier géant était tout simplement excellent, bien que la partie ne fut pas jouée. Le troll n'était là que pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne. Les potions demandaient une logique qui pouvait coûter la vie si la personne se trompait. Mais ce miroir... C'est pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient à la façon d'obtenir la pierre que le « grand » Harry Potter, « héros » des sorciers, arriva. Ce stupide gamin. L'occasion était trop belle. Le charmer pour avoir la pierre philosophale, faire une promesse impossible. Mais le petit saligot ne marcha pas. Il avait la pierre ! Eh bien que Quirrell voulu s'en emparer, le Lord Voldemort pu à nouveau assister à la démonstration des pouvoirs démoniaques du garçon-qui-avait-survécu : son hôte brûla à son toucher, finissant par être réduit en cendre. Le Seigneur des ténèbres fut à nouveau vaincu par cet enfant. Mais il s'en sorti encore dans un état des plus pitoyable. Il ne renoncerait jamais. La puissance de Harry Potter devait être incroyable pour anéantir d'un simple geste un être vivant. Un sorcier qui plus est. Le monstre... Il était un monstre... Il le tuerait, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Une nouvelle occasion se présenta, lorsque son très chère et fidèle Lucius Malfoy donna le premier horcruxe à une enfant proche du héros Potter. Une jeune, douce et timide jeune fille qui entrait en possession d'un journal intime. A travers son livre, « Tom Marvolo Riddle » eu le loisir de connaître un peu mieux Monsieur Potter. La demoiselle, Ginny Weasley, s'exprimait à cœur ouvert ! Elle devient facilement manipulable. Pauvre enfant, avec ses problèmes de cœur et son admiration pour un garçon qui la conduira jusqu'à la mort. Si « Tom » n'était pas un livre, ni le Lord Voldemort, il en aurait presque versé une larme. Presque... C'était tellement... pathétique... Et elle aussi, elle ignorait qui était vraiment le fils Potter.

Toute l'année encore, pour parvenir à ses fins. A nouveau, tout avait été soigneusement calculé. Ginny était un pantin parfait. Elle lui faisait tellement confiance. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte à vrai dire. Enfin, il se vengera ! Quoi qu'il en coûte. Un monstre ne pouvait pas vivre. Ni les amis d'un monstre. Et c'est un autre monstre, inconnu, qui l'éconduira de la vie.

Les heures du garçon étaient comptées...

Voilà ! Des petites reviews ? (vous pouvez aussi m'indiquer les fautes, j'ai eu la flegme de me relire... Et surtout, dites-moi si j'ai écris les noms en Français ! Comme j'utilise ceux-là habituellement, j'ai du mal en anglais, je mélange parfois...)

Bonne journée/soirée !


End file.
